Hakuoki: Love interests
by Brittneyza
Summary: I love Hakuouki but I hate the fact that Hijikata was the only one to have a love interest and I decided to add some characters into the story so each of them could have a love interest. Keeping the other guys alive of course, This may turn to RATED M not sure yet, it all depends how many reviews i get back on the potential love interests.
1. Chapter 1

**Intro to the love interests.**

I love Hakuouki but I hate the fact that Hijikata was the only one to have a love interest and I decided to add some characters into the story so each of them could have a love interest. **I DO NOT OWN HAKUOKI OR ANYTHING OF THE FRANCHISE I AM JUST AS MUCH OF A FAN AS EVERYONE ELSE.** Keeping the other guys alive of course, their death/leaving made me cry. This may turn to RATED M not sure yet, it all depends how many reviews i get back on the potential love interests. I have decided to use Koudou's love for Chizuru to have him search for some other devil protections. Luckily he stumbled across a family of devils, and they had 5 daughters. These 5 female devils were used as Chizurus secret protectors ( like Kimikiku to Sen). Chizuru sees the 5 as her neighbors kids and often played with them as a child. Trained at a young age, they were taught to become ninjas to protect Chizuru. The older two knew the purpose for the training and knew of the exsistence of devils, but not the younger three. No one but Koudou knows of these 5 being devils, (Not even Kazama), they were kept secret since female devils were such a rarity. After the girls found out that Chizuru went to the capitol to find her father without telling them, the five set off to Kyoto in hope of finding Chizuru. Starting from the oldest daughter here are their bios and why i think they would be a perfect match.

1st pairing: Sanosuke Harada x Mizuna (Mizu) Kei

Mizuna is 21 and 5'9" and the strongest and tallest out of the five. She has a keen eye for detecting liars and has a kind heart when it comes to young upcoming fighters. She's stubborn and always wants to keep her sisters in line. She has black hair and bright yellow eyes and her body measurements are a 4-2-4. she also got a job as a geisha in Shimabara to make ends meet when they couldn't find Chizuru but her real occupation is being a spy for lords. She's crafty with a sword and loves any challenge that comes her way. Mizuna would be perfect for Sanosuke because she loves a man who's mature and yet playful and Sanosuke would love her since she can take anyone on in a fight.

2nd pairing: Souji Okita x Haruhi Kei

Haruhi is 19 5' 8" the second oldest but the smartest. She the brainiac when it comes to strategies and keeping a level head. Unlike her sister Mizuna, she would rather make fun of an upcoming fighter than praise them. She's ambitious, loves a good fight and doesn't believe in backing down. She also loves Chizuru with all her heart, and like Mizuna she works at Shimabara but only as a cook. Her body measurements are a 4-3-4 with hazel brown eyes and light brown hair. Her special weapon is daggers and anything she can throw. Haruhi is sadistic like Souji and Souji would love her sarcastic personality.

3rd pairing: Shinpachi Nagakura x Nina Kei

Nina is 18, 5'6" and she is talkative. She's very honest and the best cook out of all the siblings. Unlike her older sisters she doesn't know how valuable Chizuru really is, her identity as a devil is a secret even to her. She loves animals and tries to take them home every time she sees a stray. She has bright yellow eyes like Mizu but the darkest shade of black as her hair color. Her body measurements are 3-2-3 and her special weapon of choice are her knifes. Nina would be perfect for Shinpachi since her cooking skills are amazing and how else is Shinpachi going to feed those muscles?

4th pairing: Saito Hajime x Iya Kei

Iya is 5'5, the prettiest but the shortest of the sisters at the age 17. Her eyes are hazel brown eyes and light brown hair she's nickname 'the snake' because she can be the sneakiest one ever. She keeps an open mind and loves children with all her heart. She's an excellent hunter and can be a problem to calm down when she loses her temper. She doesn't know anything about the devils but it never stopped her from putting up a good fight, especially when her sisters are involved. Her body measurements are 3-2-3 and her special weapons are her sharp tongue and poison darts. She's perfect for Saito since her charm couldn't be fooled by him, so she'd have to be honest and win him over.

5th pairing: Heisuke Toudou x Tamaki (Tama) Kei

Tama is 5'6", the youngest of the 5 and younger than Chizuru at the age of 16. Her honey brown hair and yellow eyes give away the innocence and the shyness of her personality. She's brilliant when it comes to money and funding, but has a problem speaking her mind. She loves being a hard worker and although she has the same amount of training as her sisters, Tama would rather be a housewife then work as a ninja. Her body measurements are 3-2-2 and her special weapon is her sword. Tama is perfect for Heisuke because she's the total opposite and Heisuke could show her exactly how exciting the world really is.

**Reunion**

The setting will take place when the Shinsengumi protected the castle in end of the episode "The Fetters of Fate". When Kazama, Shiranui, and Kuyuji encounter Chizuru alone at the dead of night. As Kazama tells her about the devils, he tries to take her but instead of Hijikata coming to save her, Haruhi kicks the air between them causing Kazama to move back. Mizuna draws her sword and stands in front of Chizuru. Tamaki, and Nina stand beside Mizuna as Iya looks down ready to aim her poison darts.

Kazama stood there and looked at the five. "So, she isnt alone then." Just then Hijikata comes running over,"Chizuru!" Kuyuji looked at Kazama,"We should leave. We have no reason to come and fight, only to confirm." Kazama nodded, "You're right." He walks away as he snickered,"We will meet again. Female devils." Mizuna and Haruhi growl as the three leave. Chizuru looked around her and was in shocked,"You...guys…" The sisters sheathed her weapons and Tamaki hugs Chizuru,"We've missed you Chizu-chan!" Haijikata looked at the women as he arrived, in his demanding voice he asked,"Who are you all?"

Chizuru looked at him,"Hijikata-san, they're my friends from back in Edo." Mizuna nodded and bowed,"Forgive us, but we have been searching for Chizuru for quite sometime. We left on a mission and when we came home Chizuru was gone." Iya jumped down and added,"We're the Kei sisters of Edo, we've known Chizuru since we were kids and have become quite attached to her." Tamaki nuzzled into Chizuru's arms, happy to see her. Hijikata sighed,"I see...I am grateful that you protected her against that man, but please we are working now and you five could become a problem." Nina laughed,"Sorry, but do you see how we're dressed like your trusty Yamazaki? No one will find us once we hide, plus we'd worry. If that man comes again and tried to take Chizu then we may as well stay here again." Mizuna nodded,"We'll be in the shadows for tonight if you do not mind… Vice Commander Toshizo Hijikata." Hijikata raised a brow as Chizuru gasped,"How did you know-?" Tamaki answered,"We've known where you've been for weeks but we kept a close eye on you just in case things went bad."

Hijikata glared,"We have much to discuss but for tonight we have to be on patrol. Lets go Chizuru." Chizuru nodded,"Sir." She patted Tamaki and as she was free from the hug, Chizuru followed Hijikata. "Hey Mizu is it ok for us to let her go with him now that she knows about us?" Haruhi whispered, Mizuna nodded,"She knows and eventually our sisters will know." She whispered back,"Be prepared."

The next morning the girls followed in the shadows as Chizuru and the rest of the Shinsengumi went back to headquarters. Chizuru's expression was depressing to watch all day, until Kazama appeared in the garden again. Saito, Hijikata and Heisuke appeared to protect Chizuru. The girls jumped from their hiding spots and stayed behind Chizuru as a worried Heisuke kept an arm in front of Chizuru,"So, they are here as well." Kazama chuckled as he looked at Chizuru,"Female devil, we have Kodo on our side." Chizuru was shocked as the girls drew their weapons,"You lie!" Nina shouted,"You must have kidnapped him." Kazama shook his head,"Believe what you will but I tell the truth." With a chuckle he disappeared, Chizuru stood there shocked as the three ronin sheathed their weapons. Hijikata glared at the women,"You five have some explaining to do." The girls sheathed their weapons as well and prepared for some questioning.

The Kei sisters sat as Kondo and Hijikata faced them inside headquarters. Sanosuke, Shinpachi, Souji, and Saito leaned against the wall watching them. Heisuke kept guard outside the room, making sure Itou and his men didnt get suspicious. Kondo looked at the girls and smiled,"So you are all friends of Chizuru back from Edo am i correct?" The girls nodded as Mizuna begins the introductions,"I am the eldest daughter, Mizuna, but you may call me Mizu for short, i prefer it that way. Next is Haruhi, she is the brains when it comes to strategies. Nina, may be the middle child but she is our best cook. Next is Iya "the snake" do not be fooled by her charms, she's cunning like that. Last but not least is Tamaki, but we all call her Tama for short. We are the Kei sisters who have studied in the art of becoming ninjas by our father and grandfather. We may not look much but we are crafty."

Chizuru's eyes widened,"Ninjas? Really Mizu?" Mizuna turned and nodded at her,"We were trained to become this way ever since we were children. To protect you Chizu-chan." The men looked sternly as Souji asked,"Why Chizuru? Don't you think us here in the Shinsengumi protect her?" Haruhi glared at him,"Id rather have us protect her than a ghost looking ronin watch over our Chizu-chan."

Nina smacked Haruhi in the back of her head,"Watch your tongue, we are guests here." Mizuna looked at Souji,"What my sister means is it is because we are trained to do so, we'd feel better protecting her that yourselves and your furies." The captain and commanders eyes widen as Hijikata growled,"How do you know all of this?"

Mizuna began to explain the why and how of furies to them. How Chizuru is from one of the pure devil blood lines, how Kodo found the five and their family and asked them to watch over Chizuru from the shadows and in the light as friends. How they themselves were devils, Nina Iya and Tamaki widened their eyes, Tamaki whimpered," Mizu thats not true! We protect Chizu-chan because shes a secret princess right?"

Haruhi shook her head,"No Tama, we told you three that so you wouldnt know about the devils. We were going to tell you when Kodo-san came back from his trip here to the capitol but now it seems he's with the devil Kazama."

The guys looked at Chizuru and back at the girls. "Commander and Vice Commander, I beg you." She bowed her head,"Please allow my younger three sisters to stay here with Chizuru to protect her and allow Haruhi and I to serve as your spies like your Yamazaki." The girls looked at her sister and did the same as the four added,"Please we beg you." Kondo sighed and Hijikata made a face. Souji laughed as Shinpachi grinned,"Well Hijikata-san?" Kondo nodded,"Well if this devil is really aiming for Chizuru we have no choice but to allow this." Hijikata looked at him,"Kondo-san are you sure this is wise?" Kondo nodded.

The sisters raised their heads as they thanked them. Tamaki, Iya, and Nina are to stay at HQ as Haruhi and Mizuna go back to Shimabara to work for the night and keep their ears open for anything suspicous. Heisuke, Saito, and Shinpachi were in for a treat with these girls.

When Heisuke was told of what was going on, he went over to look at the girls, his eyes caught onto Tamakis which made him blush. Her honey brown hair and bright yellow eyes dazzled him and also telling him that this girl has innocence written all over. Iya whinned,"Maaan! I can't believe we are on kitchen duties. My beauty doesnt deserve this!" Nina glared and joked,"You could always go work at Shimabara." Tamaki could not stop looking at Heisuke and she kept blushing. Iya pouted at her sister,"Anything but that!" Heisuke walked over to her and smiled,"My name is Heisuke Toudou, whats yours?"

Tamaki looked down and said quietly,"Tamaki Kei. B-b-b-but call me Tama." Heisuke nodded,"Ok Tama. Would you like a tour of the castle so you wouldnt get lost?" Nina and Iya head this and grabbed onto each of his arms,"We would be delighted pretty boy!" Iya declared. Tamaki stood and Nina began to tug him,"Show us the way Heisuke-kun!" Heisuke groaned,"Hey wha-?" Tama giggled which made Heisuke blush. The four began to walk around as Heisuke gave them a tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Strength**

A few weeks had passed and the younger Kei sisters are enjoying their time in HQ. Nina helped with the cooking and became close with Shinpachi. She would sneak him extra food and laugh at him flexing his large muscles. Iya helped with organization and cleaning. She tried charming Saito into liking her like she had done to some of the other officers but it was no use. He wasn't falling for it, so Iya had to resolve talking to him like a normal human being should. They would often laugh a little and Iya realized his much of a deep person he really is. Tamaki would do the laundry and repaired the torn clothing. Heisuke would talk to her as she would do her work but she kept quiet most of the time.

One quiet morning the sisters woke up early. Nina wanted to get started on breakfast before Chizuru got up but Iya blocked her way,"You're getting fat sis. Maybe we should spar?" Nina smirked."You're one to talk snake." Iya chuckled and jumped to the backyard and Nina followed. The girls began fighting hand to hand combat but Tamaki jumped in between them, kicking them both away from each other. Her dark side was coming out."Every girl for herself. Losers have to do the winners chores for the day." Iya and Nina giggled and positioned themselves."Agreed!" The three smiled at one another and began the match. Iya aimed for Nina as she began to start kicking and Nina dodge left, down, left, and jump. Tamaki jumped and punched Nina causing Nina to fall back. Iya turned to Tamaki and punched toward Tamaki who dodges one and then punched Iya's gut. Iya gasped and got on her knees. Before Tamaki could smile Nina kicked Tamaki cause her to fall back. The trio went at it as wandering eyes began to watch. Shinpachi shouted,"Go Nina!" Sanosuke smiled as Saito peered closely. Soujis eyes darkened with excitement and Heisuke blushed as he saw Tamaki at full strength against her sisters. Hijikata's mouth opened in slight shock, he had never seen women battle so valiently. Kondo laughed and as Chizuru began to worry.

The battle soon began to end. Iya lifted herself from the ground and kicked Tamaki in her face. Nina grabbed Iya's ankle tried to send her flying, but the snake wrapped her other leg around Ninas neck and turned her flat on the ground. The winner was Iya. The audience clapped as Iya boasted, "I win!"

"Not quite." Haruhi jumped from the shadow and kicked Iya's back sending her flying and hitting the tree. Iya groaned in pain as Haruhi smiled."Hey Mizu! It's me against you now!" Mizuna appeared behind Sanosuke who jumped and was startled,"I love to see you try." The other three got up. "We want a taste of big sis too!" Mizuna walked over and readied herself,"who's first?" The four surrounded her and began to attack. Mizuna quickly dropped to the ground, lifted herself with one hand and twirled kicked her sisters in the air. In a flash she went to Haruhi and punched her to the ground, to Iya she kicked in the air, to Nina she slapped her cheek sending her flying back, and to Tamaki she grabbed her by the neck and slammed her to the ground.

Everyone stood in amazement and in shock. Mizuna truly was the strongest sister of them all. Sanosuke smiled as the rest of the gang clapped, Souji walked over and grinned evily,"Nice moves. Maybe you'll show me some more later?" Mizuna chuckled at him,"I don't see you being any match for me the way you are." Souji growled _Does she know? _Sanosuke chuckled," Now now. It's breakfast time. Let's all go eat!" The sisters groaned and stood.

Nina and Chizuru began to serve breakfast as Iya was telling Tamaki what her chores were to do since Iya won the match. Nina served Shinpachi, he smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder,"You fought amazingly this morning! Not only can you cook but you sure can fight." With his other hand he pointed at himself with his thumb,"You're my kind of girl Nina." Nina blushed and before she could say anything Sanosuke slapped his back laughing,"You sure are taken by her huh? Or are you saying that so you can get more food out of her?" Shinpachi blushed and defended,"I meant-" Nina giggled,"Its alright Shinpachi." She stood and kept her head down as she served the others. Shinpachi looked at her and pouted, Heisuke took the opportunity to take some of his food, once Heisuke had it in his chopstick, Shinpachi quickly grabbed the other half and the two were at it again. Tug-o-waring the piece of meat in each others grip.

Chizuru looked at Mizuna,"Mizu I have never seen you guys fight so strongly. You all did amazing." Mizuna nodded and modestly said,"We were trained to protect you after all Chizu-chan. We fight and practice hard to sharpen our skills." Haruhi added,"You should see us in a real fight, Mizu and I are stronger than most of the men out there." Souji leaned close to Haruhi and chuckled,"Is that so? Well maybe I'll have to kill you two to see which of us is stronger." Haruhi leaned close to him as well their faces inches from each other. "Bring it ghost." Souji and Haruhi began an evil stare down. Mizuna sighed,"here she goes again." Kondo cleared his throat and looked at Mizuna,"So Mizu, if you dont mind my asking, where is it that you and Haruhi go every night?" Mizuna looked at Kondo and frowned she looked down and took a bite of her food,"Haruhi and I work in Shimabara."

The room fell into silence as Mizuna continued to explain,"I am a geisha there serving patrons their sake and keeping them company. Haruhi is one of the cooks there, I do not want her to be anything more than that." Sanosuke looked at her frowned face and smiled,"I bet you look absolutely stunning all dressed up." Mizuna smiled but Haruhi budded in,"She does and Mizu is so crafty and all though she has to see some patrons for the night, Mizu slips a sleeping medicine in their drink before they try anything with her." Everyone blinked and looked at Mizuna, Chizuru asked,"Mizu, you really are defensive aren't you?" Mizuna smiled and nodded,"Id rather torture myself than allow those to drunkards have me." Chizuru smiled as the other sisters looked upset, they worried for Mizuna.

After breakfast Tamaki went off to do some of the cleaning Iya instructed of her to do before doing her own chores. Tamaki went to the dojo and cleaned the floor, Heisuke walked by and noticed her hard work, he smiled and said,"Hey Tama-chan, I'm going to go out on patrol, wanna come with?" Tamaki looked up and said, "I really should get my chores done Heisuke-kun." Heiuski walked over and grabbed her wrist, "Come on! I'll help you when we get back so you dont have to ok?" Tamaki blushed and stood up, she hadn't gone out of HQ in a while, she smiled and nodded.

Heisuke and Tamaki made small talk as the two continued walking on patrol, it wasn't long before they ran into Saito's group. The two captians small talked as Tamaki looked up and saw Iya there on the roof _She's watching over him...Why is she doing that?_ She thought. Saito and Heisuke said their 'see ya's' and the two young teenagers continued down the road.

"Hey, give us your money! We fought so hard to defend the emperor the least you can do is pay us." said a mean looking ronin trying to get money off an old man. Heisuke grinned, "Here we go!" Heisuke jumped over and said,"Hey leave the old man alone and beat it!" The ronin shouted,"This doesnt concern you shrimp move along!" Heisuke growled,"I'll show you shrimp!" He jumped and kicked the ronins face. Once doing so the ronin called his buddies over and about 10 other ronin showed up. Heisuke, Tamaki and the other Shinsengumi members were surrounded. One of the ronin grabbed Tamaki and pulled her close to him with his sword against she neck, "Give up and give us all your money, or the girl here gets it." Heisuke looked worriedly but Tamaki looked up, her dark side was coming out,"Dont ever…" She made her body loose and fell to the ground. She stood and punched his face, "underestimate a girl!" The ronin quickly went down cold and the other ronin began attacking, the other members of the squad and Heisuke fought but kept protecting Tamaki even if she was strong enough.

After a while the group rounded them up and kicked them out of town. Heisuke smiled and looked at her,"Tama-chan you're always surprising me." Tamaki blushed,"Thanks for taking me out on patrol with you Heisuke-kun but its getting late. Its almost sunset and I havent started on the laundry." Heisuke blushed and sighed,"You're right, Im sorry but Im still going to help you do that remember?" Tamaki nodded and the group made it back to headquarters.

Quickly and done correctly the two finished the laundry just after sunset. The two were laughing and cracking jokes, Heisuke was happy he finally got Tamaki to open up to him, Tamaki poked the distracted Heisuke and giggled, "Tag!" She ran off behind the sheets. Heisuke grinned and ran after her, not using her ninja skills Tamaki kept evading him until he eventually caught her. He had tripped and fell forward landing on top of her.

Heisuke groan as he gasped and looked down at Tamaki, "Im so sorry are you-!" Heisuke blushed as he saw a giggling Tamaki, her yellow eyes looked amber and her honey brown hair shined in the moonlit night, "I'm ok, be more careful Heisuke-kun!" Her smiled drove him wild inside, although only knowing her a few weeks, he looked Tamaki and wanted her. Something deep down inside of him craved her. Heisuke leaned down to Tamaki, she blushed and wondered what he was going to do. Heisuke places a kiss on her forehead before giving her a kiss on the lips, her first kiss. W_-w-what?_

Tamaki lied still as Heisuke continued to kiss her. One hand cupped her innocent face as his other one proped him up. Tamaki's face turned red as she closed her eyes to return the kiss, she didnt know what to do so she followed his lead. Heisuke broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "Tama…." He whispered as he leaned back down, he kissed her forehead, her cheek, her lips, her jawline and then placed his lips of her soft neck. Tamaki whimpered to his touch and grabbed the ground beneath her. She had never felt this way before and didnt know how to react. Heisuke kissed her two more times before he looked back down at her, he smiled and kissed her lips once more.

Tamaki placed her hands on his and returned the kiss, after a few seconds he was jerked back, Tamaki opened her eyes and saw anger in her eyes,"NINA!" She looked over at Heisuke and saw Shinpachi grabbing Heisuke from the collar of his hakama. "Well Heisuke, you and Tama seem to be getting along well." Nina growled at Heisuke,"I should kill him for touching her. Let me-" Tamaki stood and blocked her sisters path,"Nina its ok. Im ok Heisuke didnt-" Nina grabbed her sister by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes angrily, "I dont care Tama! You know ane-sama will not allow this!"

Tamaki whimpered and shut her mouth. Shinpachi looked at Heisuke's flushed face and said,"You really have a way with the ladies, but next time pick a girl who doesnt have four older sisters who are a lot stronger than you are." Heiuske looked away," Oh? No comeback? How unlike you Heisuke.." As Nina continued to scowl at her little sister, Shinpachi leaned over and whispered,"Another piece of advice, dont do it here in headquarters, her sisters have sensitive hearing." He let go of Heisuke and Nina sighed,"Dinner is almost ready so you two wash up, you owe me so much for not telling Mizu." Tamaki nodded as she went off. Heisuke tried to call her out but Nina placed a finger on his lips,"If i catch you doing that again, I wont be the only one you have to worry about." She let go and walked off Shinpachi followed her.

"Hey Nina you dont have to be so harsh to Heisuke." Shinpachi tried to defend but Nina kept walking. "Hey… Hey… Nina….Hey!" He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. Nina looked at him shocked and blushed as his hand held hers, he was looking in her eyes as he said,"It was just kissing, Heisuke wouldve gone so far as do anything real major to her."

Nina looked down and said, "She's my sister i worry for her even if it is just kissing. Besides kissing still leads to other things." Shinpachi chuckled and smiled, "It just shows how much he cares for her you know. Kissing isn't that bad, in fact he's lucky he didnt really have to confess his feelings to her, he just showed it." Gripping her hand tighter he added, "I wouldve done the same for the girl I care for." Nina blushed,"Shinpachi… what are you getting at?"

He pulled her in for an embrace,"Nina… for the past several weeks you've grown on me. You laugh at my jokes, you cook amazingly and you're such a strong fighter. Nina… Like I said this morning." He lifted her chin up with his fingers and looked her in the eyes,"You are my kind of girl." Shinpachi leaned down, Nina slowly closed her eyes as their lips meet. Shinpachi wrapped his muscled arms around her waist as her arms rest on his bare chest. They continue to kiss in the dark hallway as Shinpachi began to take a few steps forward until her back was against the wall. Nina broke the kiss,"Shinpachi, wha-?!"

Before she could say anything else he picked her up, keeping her back to the wall and continued to kiss her. His arms holding her up and Nina's arms wrap around the back of his neck returning the kiss. Their tongues finally met and they continues the passion between them. With one arm still holding her up, Shinpachi used the other and opened up her shirt a bit, he broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck. Nina made a noise and trailed her fingers through his hair. Shinpachi smiled and put her down, he fixed her shirt and kissed her forehead, "Unlike Heisuke I did both, confession and showing. But honestly Nina, If you would've kept making that noise I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. Its so..." His face turned red as he bit his lip. It was obvious he liked her squeal.

Nina blushed and looked down, she then realized how late for dinner they must be,"Shinpachi we better hurry or they'll eat without us." Shinpachi's eyes widened in sudden realization, "Damn lets go!" The two hurried to meet everyone for dinner. Everyone was already there, "Its about time you two showed up. What were you two doing?" Sanosuke grinned suspicously. Nina blushed as Shinpachi thought of a quick lie,"Nina and I were having a quick sparing match, it was close but we made it a tie." The two other sisters looked at Nina in anger, they saw through the lie, Nina would never allow someone to call off a match a tie. Nina sat and Shinpachi went over to sit by Heisuke and began eating.

Hijikata cleared his throat,"I have an announcement." Everyone looked over continuing their meal as Hijikata continued,"I got a report from Yamazaki that Mizu has been overhearing a gang of ronin at Shimabara plan to invade our headquarters." Everyone snarled at this and as Sanosuke said,"Is she sure about this?" Kondo nodded,"According to Yamazaki their accent indicate they are from the Chozu clan, we've asked Yamazaki to tell Mizu to keep a close eye on this and investigate." Iya, Nina, and Tamaki frowned, Iya sighed, "This means we wont be able to see Mizu for a while again."Nina and Tamaki nodded in agreement. Chizuru waved her hands, "Hey it'll be alright, you guys can sneak in to see her if you guys wanted to." The girls shook their heads, "Mizu and Haruhi instructed us not to go anywhere near Shimabara or we will be punished."

Saito peered over at Iya,"Your sisters are strong, it would be wise to follow their orders." Iya leaned in his direction and pouted,"But she's our big sister and we've always been together! Dont be mean Saito-kun." Saito took a bite," Iya-san that is enough of your whining." Iya pouted again and stuck out her tongue at him, "You're so harsh Saito." This made him smirk and then looked at her direction. She was taken aback as she saw his smirk, Saito thanked for the meal and walked off. Iya groaned, "What is up with him?" Heisuke laughed,"Wow, ive never seen Saito get so annoyed before." Hijikata sighed, "Anyway. Sanosuke, I would like you to accompany Yamazaki for the next few nights at Shimabara. We know Kei-san is strong but all in all she is still a woman." Sanosuke nodded,"You got it boss."

Within the castle, Souji coughed again and again in his room. Sometime late at night, Haruhi would come by and make sure he was alright. She would bring him fresh water and some food if he asked. They would crack jokes and listen to each others stories. This time she was late, Souji sat up and looked at the moonlit window, he sighed and wondered if it will be the last time. He pulled out the elixer Kouru gave him and looked at it, he was still undecisive about it. "What's on your mind ghost?" Souji tucked it away quick and looked behind him, it was Haruhi. He chuckled, "Its nothing Haru-" he began to cough and blood came into his hand. Haruhi sighed, she pulled out a rag and gave it to him, "Souji quit the tough guy act. Im a devil, i can tell when someone is gravely ill."

Souji chuckled,"Im not ill, I wont be ill, not until I-" "See Kondo-san at the top. I know Souji." Haruhi chuckled and shook her head, "You really need to get a new line." Souji smirked, "Maybe I should just kill you for having such a sharp tongue." Haruhi mocked him, "Try it ghost." The two stared at each other and began to laugh. The bond between the two was quite strong and Haruhi was beginning to fall for this sadistic man and Souji for the first time felt a connection for someone other than the men here at the Shinsengumi. The two began to talk as Haruhi brought his another cup of water. "Are you sure you shouldnt be sleeping, I did come late tonight." Souji waved his hand, "Im just fine, can't you tell i like talking to you." Haruhi shook her head and noticed something red falling out of his hakama. Haruhi blinked and reached over, Souji grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to lie beside him, "What are you trying to do?"

Haruhi glared, "Who gave you that?" Souji huffed, "Does it matter?" Haruhi snarled, "It matters to me Souji! Who gave you that and why do you have it?" Souji pinned her on her back and hovered above her, he smiled evily and said, "Nagumo gave it, he said I would be no use to Kondo-san if I was still bedridden. You who have visited me almost every night since we met know how much i cant stand it. I want to be strong for him if I take this." He pulled it out and showed her, "I can be strong."

Haruhi tried to reach but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down, "It still worries me. I'll become a fury one of those who thurst for blood, but at the same time i will be cured of my disease." Haruhi wiggled, "It doesn't cure tuberculosis you fool!" Souji looked her wide eyed as she continued, "Yes you will be strong, yes you will be an unstoppable killing machine and yes you WILL lust for blood." Souji loosened his grip as she sat up and continued, "Get rid of it Souji! If you turn into a fury you'll lose all of your humanity. If you become a fury then-" Souji chuckled, "Will you be one to end my life?" Haruhi blinked as Souji placed a finger on her chin making her look up higher, "Either this disease will end me or take it and be cured and you will end me," He chuckled, "If anything I'd rather die fighting." Haruhi slapped his hand away and stood up, "If you take that… then i WILL kill you Souji Okita." With that she vanished. Souji chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Women…. but….." He smiled eerily, "she is a fiesty one."


	3. Chapter 3

**The time in Shimabara**

Mizuna sighed as Haruhi helped fix her hair for tonight. Haruhi hated that her sister had to serve drunks but she also worried about if any of them would try to take advantage of her. "The medicine has been affective." She replied to Haruhi's worried thoughts, "Haruhi its written all over your face again. Dont worry about me I will be fine you concentrate on keeping the food fresh." Haruhi pouted, "Mizu...you know I worry. All of us worry! What if a man is immune to the dose of medicine? What if he forced himself on you? I know you can kill him easily, but you'll blow our cover and we'll have to find another way for us to make money."

Haruhi finished her hair as Mizuna looked into the mirror, her yellow eyes shined brighter compared to her pale complex make up. Her lips were painted a bright red and her hair was clipped back beautifully. "Tonight I will be serving the ronin who want to invade the Shinsengumi headquarters. By any means necessary we must protect Chizu-chan." Haruhi nodded, "Please be careful." Mizuna nodded as a knock came to her door, "Mizu-kun. You have a visitor, he says he an old friend and wishes to say hi."

It was the boss. Mizuna looked at Haruhi, Haruhi nodded and vanished. "Enter." Mizuna answered, the door slid open and Sanosuke stood there shocked to see her all dressed up. He cleared his throat and said, "Hey Mizu." Mizuna smiled, for a while she had a secret crush on him, she has seen his fighting skills and became attracted to his strength. Not only that but he was kind and very sweet to her and her sisters. "Harada-san, what do I owe the pleasure?" The boss looked sternly at her as she said, "We will only be a few minutes, my patrons will arrive shortly. My friend and I will discuss here for a while." The boss nodded, as Sanosuke entered, the boss closed the door and walked off.

He sat across from her and smiled, "I was right you do look all pretty dressed up. N-n-not that you didnt look pretty before but you've always looked-" Mizuna cut him off, "I understand, thank you for the compliment. Why did you pay me a visit?" Sanosuke chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "The thing is, Yamazaki finally gave us that report you sent him, so Hijikata-san wants Yamazaki, Saito, and I to keep a close eye on you two in case something goes bad." Mizuna blushed a bit, the fact that the Shinsengumi was worried for them made her feel a little giddish inside.

She smiled, "I appreciate your concern, it brings me joy knowing someone out there cares for us. Our line of work is never easy huh?" Sanosuke nodded, "Yeah thats true. You and your sisters are friends of Chizuru-chan from childhood. We all care for Chizuru-chan deeply and," He smiled sweetly, "We've all grown to care for you ladies too. I haven't seen Shinpachi so happy and acting like a gentleman thanks to Nina. Saito talks more when Iya is around and she helps him train the new recruits. Heisuke looks like he's trying not harm a fragile bird every time he's around Tama, but she's finally opened up and talks to him more."

Mizuna looked down happy, "Im glad my sisters are happy and safe. They know their duty to protect Chizu-chan and yet they're having fun and making new friends. I just pray they dont get the wrong idea and fall in love with any of them." Sanosuke laughed, thinking she was joking, but he looked at her and her face was stern looking, "Mizu… why do you say that?" Before she could answer Haruhi appeared behind her and said, "Ane-sama, the patrons are here." Mizuna nodded, "Thank you, you know what to do." Haruhi nodded and vanished. Sanosuke blinked as Mizuna stood, "I must go see my patrons for this evening. We can discuss more later." Sanosuke nodded as she walked out.

The night went on loud as Mizuna served the men as the planned to attack, half of them were already drunk and boasted about being strong enough to slay a wolf of Mibu. The other half were planning a stratigic attack in the back of HQ and how they would be the distraction when several men will attack in the front. Mizuna glared annoyed at these men, _These idiots dont even have the skill of keeping their sake down, and yet they were able to come up with this? Haruhi can come up with a better attack strategy than this._ She thought. She served on of them some sake as another came from behind her, "Hey geesha. D-Do you gotta patron t-t-to see privetley… hic… this evening?" Mizuna sighed, he was obviously drunk but an easy excuse to leave the room, she heard enough to report to Yamazaki.

She looked at the man seductively. "Why… no sir.." The man grinned and grabbed her wrist. He wobbled up still holding her, "T-t-then letzz go… I paid handsomely for two rooooms and I plan to uzzze 'em both." Mizuna stood and followed quietly, when they arrived the the candle lit room the man sat down and said, "Come here p-p-pretty geesha…." Mizuna prepared his special drink, "Here my good sir, one more to drink." She handed him his cup but he swatted it away, "N-NOO….MORE!" He grabbed her arm and forced her down, Mizuna screamed but he placed a hand over her mouth, "Be a good girrrrrly and submit to meeee." He chuckled as Mizuna squirmed.

Mizuna squirmed, she could easily get out of this but that would mean blowing her cover. She had no choice for he tore of bottom of the kimono open. Mizuna bit his hand, the ronin cursed and took the hand in the air and smacked her across the face. "You little bitch. I paid a lot of money for this you better stop putting up a fight." Mizuna's yellow eyes turned blood red, her devil side was coming out. She squirmed and got one of her hands free, she punched the ronin.

Just then the door slammed open and someone rushed in. The figure kicked the ronin off and picked up Mizuna in his arms. Mizuna looked and saw who it was,"Harada-san!" She was taken aback as she could see the anger in his eyes as he glared down the ronin. He put Mizuna down and told her, "Go get Haruhi and get back to headquarters, we got all we needed thanks to you two." Mizuna blushed and nodded. No man had ever picked her up like that, she stripped off her geisha outfit for underneath she had her regular outfit on. She undid her hair and quickly pulled it back in a ponytail,"Thank you Harada san." She bowed and rushed off to find Haruhi.

The ronin stood groggy and said, "Your- your one of the Shinsengumi captains!" Sanosuke chuckled and boasted, " Tenth division captain Sanosuke Harada at your sevice." The ronin stood and drew his sword, "I dont give a damn, now die." The ronin charged forward and Sanosuke evaded. "I dont fight drunks." He punched the ronin in the gut, he began to cough and tumbled on the floor. Sanosuke stood and said, "Be glad i didnt have my spear on me, you would've been dead."

Two ronin were walking by and witnessed the fight. The drew their sword to attack Sanosuke but Saito blocked them with his sword. "Oh? Hey Hajime. Need help?" Saito shook his head, "Go find the sisters. I will be with you shortly." Sanosuke nodded, "Alright." Sanosuke ran off, one of ronin tried to run after him but was blocked by a girl. "What the-?!" Iya kicked his face which sent him flying, "Too slow!" She shouted. Saito pushed the ronin back and killed him instanly, "Iya-san what are you doing here?" Iya pouted, "Saito, just call me Iya for once ok? Can you stop with the formality?" Saito shook his head and Iya groaned. "Did you here that crash?" "Lets go check it out!" The shadows in the other room stood and Iya said, "Here comes some more fun." Saito quickly grabbed her wrist and began to run off with her.

Iya whinned,"Saito why are we running? We can take them on." Saito kept on running as he replied, "You should not have come to begin with its too dangerous. Our objective was clear to get the information and keep your sisters safe." He stopped at the entrance and let go of his grip, "Now go back and let me deal with this. My squad is here and we will deal with these ronin now go!" Saito rushed off and Iya stood their jaw dropped, he had seen her fight but yet he wanted to protect her. Before she went in Haruhi grabbed her wrist, "Iya lets go. Let them handle this." Iya turned to see her older sisters behind her. Mizuna was frowning but added, "Thats an order snake, now come." The three vanished and made it to HQ safely.

Last night the Shinsengumi captured about fifteen ronin, all members of the Chozu clan. Kondo and Hijikata had been busy with meetings all day with those of the Aizu clan. Mizuna walked around HQ and could see the happiness in her sister eyes. Sanosuke was right about her sisters, they worked hard but also became fond of the captains. Tama was more open and more talkative around Heisuke. Nina and Shinpachi were glued to each others hip, she even noticed Haruhi being quite the little nurse going to take care of Souji. Iya and Saito argued about last night but it made Mizuna smile.

Sanosuke walked up behind her and said, "That's a pretty smile Mizu, you should do that more often." Mizuna looked down smiling, "Is that so? Well then I shall take your word for it Harada-san." Sanosuke chucked and walked in front of her, he leaned against one of the wooden pillars, "Enough with the formalities Mizu you can call me Sanosuke or Sano if you want." Mizuna smiled at him and giggled, "If you are ok with it then I will…. Sano…."

Sanosuke smiled and cleared his throat."About last night, what did you mean by you're hoping you're sisters shouldn't get the wrong idea and fall in love?" Mizuna frowned and replied, "Because… we are female devils and we have a duty to protect Chizu-chan." Sanosuke scratched his head, "You can do both you know. Chizuru-chan isn't going anywhere." Mizuna shook her head, "Its not that simple. The reason why my sisters, cannot fall in love is the man they want must fight and win against the strongest member in our clan." Sanosuke's eyes widen, "Do you mean…?" Mizuna nodded, "Yes Sano, if my sisters and your friends fall in love they have to beat me."

"Well then what about you? What happens to you if you fall in love? You're the strongest and the rule says you have to fight and beat the strongest member of your clan." Sanosuke asked, trying to understand. Mizuna sighed, "If that were the case then the man must fight me and beat me. Our clan is small, it's just my sisters, our grandfather, one other family and the elder. Our elder wants to keep the rules and laws of our clan as he sees fit. We must obey them even if we do come from a line of pureblood devils like Senhime-sama and Kazama." Sanosuke sighed, "I understand."

He patted her shoulder, "Well its about time for Shinpachi and I to go out on patrol. Ill bring some sweet dumplings for us to share. My treat." Mizuna smiled, "Sano, you don't have to do that." Sanosuke shrugged, "I want to now that your cover is blown you and Haruhi will be staying here. We may as well get to know each other better Mizu." Mizuna pouted a little and said, "I cannot stay here, how will I earn money for myself and my sisters?"

Sanosuke looked down at her and smiled, "Dont worry about that you're an excellent ninja so you can team up with Yamazaki and spy around if you wish. Hijikata likes to know everything about everyone, especially Itou-san who's rumored to be taking some of our soilders." Shinpachi shouted,"Hey! Sanosuke! Quit talking and lets go!" Sanosuke looked behind him and said, "I'll be there soon!" Mizuna looked and saw Shinpachi nod and turn his attention to Nina. He had placed a hand on her cheek and smiled at her sweetly. Nina blushed and closed her eyes feeling the warmth of his hand.

Mizuna turned her attention back to Sanosuke who smiled, "Be sure to have some tea ready when I come back. Hey maybe we'll spar when I get back huh? I'm actually curious to witness your strength for myself." Mizuna nodded, "Very well." Sanosuke nodded and walked off. Shinpachi put his hand away and Nina waved bye.

Nina was preparing dinner with Chizuru as Iya walked in smiling and giddy. Tamaki was washing some dishes and she looked at Iya, "What has gotten into you?" Iya's cheeks turned red, "Saito is soooooo protective and sweet and kind and just so quiet and-and-and sooo hot!" Nina laughed as Chizuru walked over and placed a hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever Iya-chan? I have never seen you so red before." Haruhi rushed in and patted her sisters back, "You really are a snake! I saw the whole thing from Souji's room." The other three looked puzzled, _Why was Haruhi in Souji's room? _They all thought. Iya blushed and began to tell the story.

Iya was angry at Saito for not letting her stay and helped him fight. She found him training the new recruits as she shouted, "Saito! I have a bone to pick with you! You guys beat it!" Saito looked over unphased and then paid his attention to his students, "You are dismissed." They all nodded and walked off. Saito looked at her with the same expression on his phase, "What is it now Iya-san?" Iya huffed, "Why didnt you let me help you!? You've seen my skills I could have helped." Saito said bluntly, "You would have been in the way Iya-san." Iya went from angry to furious, "HOW?! Saito! I was trained to fight as a child why can you not see how strong I am and how-"

Saito cut her off, "You would get in my way by putting yourself in danger. Yes you are strong, yes you could have helped, but i do not wish you to do so because I would not have helped but worry." Iya blinked in confusion, but Saito continued, he walked over to her and underneath his covered face, and slighly above his scarf around his neck Iya could see hint of pink on his cheeks, "I-I would not wish any harm on you whatsoever please understand this Iya. You are important to me." The snake had been charmed, her face blew up red and she giggled. Saito looked puzzled but she looked up at him and said, "Thank you..." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Saito." In an instant she vanished.

Once dinner was ready Shinpachi and Sanosuke came back with some sweet dumplings to share with everyone. They all ate and talked and had a fun time. Iya was all blush than talk around Saito, Shinpachi and Nina couldnt stay apart from each other. Heisuke and Tamaki made eye contact which made the two blush at each other. Chizuru stared at Hijikata as he ate, and Mizuna ate peacefully and quietly across from Sanosuke. He kept his eyes on her but she kept her eyes on her food as she ate it all.

They shared their sweet dumpling as Sanosuke said, "Hey Mizu are you ready to spar?" The younger sister fell into silence and Nina said, "Are you really going to spar Ane-sama?" Mizuna nodded, "Sanosuke challenged and I accepted." Mizuna followed Sanosuke to the dojo as the sisters followed quickly and in such a worry. The rest of the Shinsengumi were curious to the sisters weird reaction and followed suit.

Sanosuke grabbed the bamboo staff for him as Mizuna grabbed a bamboo sword for her. "Are you sure you don't want a staff?" He asked, but Mizuna shook her head and waved the sword, "This is my prefered weapon." Sanosuke nodded and readied himself. Mizuna got into position and smirked at him. Nina whispered something to Shinpachi which made his eyes widen and shout,"GO SANOSUKE!" He wrapped an arm around Nina as the two began their match.

Sanosuke began by aiming for her vital area to which she deflected. She aimed for his shoulder but was blocked by the staff. The two pushed each other back and forth. Heisuke held Tamaki's hand as Iya scooted slightly closer to Saito. Mizuna broke off and kept her distance from Sanosuke. She walked circles as he stayed still and watched her movements, after a bit she launched her attack again only for Sanosuke to dodge and whip the staff at her back. One point for Sanosuke, but it wasnt over yet. Shortly after that hit Mizuna slid kicked his ankle. One point for Mizuna, Sanosuke chuckled and stood two fought their hardest, soon this fight it didnt look like a regular spar match,but a match to the death.

Sweat dripped from their bodies as the two panted at each other. Both were giving their all, and now it was a one-to-one point match up. Sanosuke charged with a shout as Mizuna blocked his staff, he rolled it around her bamboo sword and knocked it out of her hand. Mizuna tried to get it but Sanosuke slammed the staff to her stomach, causing her to fall flat on her back.

The younger three Kei sisters were shocks but they all screamed in joy their sister has lost. Shinpachi grabbed Nina, he scooped her to his lap and kissed her lips. Heisuke held Tamaki and kiss her forehead and Saito just reached his hand to Iya's she held onto it softly as the two blushed, looking away from each other. Chizuru, Hijikata, and Kondo blinked in confusion, Chizuru looked at them and said, "What is going on?" Sanosuke answered, "The strongest member of the Kei clan has lost a match. Since I am a member of the Shinsengumi and a division captain, like my fellow officers before me, They may now be with the one they love openly." Mizuna coughed a bit and Sanosuke walked over and helped her up, "She also lost to someone she fell in love with. So she can be with him as well."

Mizuna's face turned bright red as she looked up at him, she then turned to her sisters. All three had guilty faces, but Shinpachi pointed down in the air at Nina, he mouthed _She-did-it. _Mizuna looked down as Sanosuke made her look up at him, "You should be thanking her, if i had known you felt the same, I wouldve challenged you a while ago but first we still need to get to know each other better before our feelings can turn absolutley real." Mizuna smiled at his compassion, "I'd like that, Sanosuke."

Inside the mansion, Souji was sitting upright in bed, last night he drank the water of life, and was now a fury. He was glad Haruhi hadnt noticed it yet, he liked having her take care of him like she was a doting wife. Haruhi entered the room and set his dinner down, "Time to eat." Souji nodded and smiled at him," You wont eat with me?" Haruhi shook his head, "Im eating later." As he ate the tension in the air grew much more, this irritated him. After he finished he glared at her, "Why are you not so talkative today Haruhi?"

Haruhi glared at him quickly she pulled out her daggers and began throwing them at him. Souji rolled making the daggers hit the wall, he reached for his sword and drew it out to attack her. Haruhi blocked with her dagger and they began pushing at each other. His hair turned white as Haruhi's eyes turned red, Souji moved to the left as he aimed to attack her, but Haruhi dropped the the ground and scooped his feet in the air. She sent him tumbling and before he could get his footing, she tackled him to the ground. She knocked Souji's sword out of his hand and placed her dagger against his neck. Souji grinned at her, "I must be out of practiced." Haruhi growled, "Its not funny Souji! I WARNED YOU! If you turned into a fury then I would kill you." Souji lied and relaxed his entire body, "That you did, and you were right, I am still not free from my disease. So do it." He closed his eyes admitting defeat, "End it."

Haruhi pressed a little harder, making a nip and a small trail of blood to flow. She bit her lip and began to cry, she couldnt do it. She threw the dagger on the ground and kissed him. Her tears wouldnt stop flowing as she felt Souji's arms around her back, as he returned the kiss. Souji gripped tighter and began to roll over on top and he looked down into her eyes, "What is this? Haruhi do you have feelings for a dead man?" He wiped her tears as she nodded, "Your sadisitc, egocentric and narsacistic but yes. I do have feeling for you but you're not a dead man," She grabbed his sword and nipped her finger, his eye grew a bright red as he saw her blood.

Haruhi placed it on his lips, "My blood is of a devil, it should heal you." Souji's desire took over as he opened his mouth and sucked the blood off her finger until her skin healed itself. Souji's hair went back to red and his eyes back to green as he smiled at her, "You are a naughty little thing." Haruhi looked away but he made her look back at him. "I'll reward you greatfully for healing me. Now i can fulfill my dream for Kondou-san." Haruhi smiled but was puzzled, "How will you reward me?" Souji smirked and leaned over to lick her neck, "I have a few ideas." Haruhi blushed and whimpered. Souji leaned over and kissed her, being returned Haruhi wrapped her arms around his back.

Souji grabbed her right knee and propped it up, he trailed his hands from the outside of her knee down to her hip. Once her back arched a little he groped her hips feeling every inch of her cruvy body. Haruhi moaned in the kiss and gripped his hair, she loosened the braid making his hair flow everywhere. Souji smirked and did the same, he picked her up and sat her to his lap. Their foreheads touch as one hand grabbed her hair and the other rubbed her ass. Haruhi moved her hips a little to his touch as her hands opened his hakama, exposing his bare chest.

Souji broke the kiss and bit her neck gently, making her whimper again. He chuckled at this and looked up at her, resting his chin on her chest he smiled, "We should stop." Haruhi looked at him flushed, "Please, dont…" Souji looked at her evily, "If we dont I wont hold back." Haruhi ran her fingers through his hair, "I don't want you to. Souji… do you care about me?" He smiled and nodded, "More than anything. If we do this, this means you are mine. You will be mine and only mine or I will kill you." Haruhi smiled and bit her lip hard enough for her to bleed. His eyes grew red as he licked and sucked her bottom lip, satisfying his thirst for blood. She made him look her in the eye as told him, "Not if I kill you first."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone and a happy new year! Im sorry i havent updated but i have some exciting news! For this whole "Making the story rated M or not" I have went on ahead and decided to make it Rated M! This is a fair warning, the proper settings will be changed for it to be possible. I dont know but after rereading it (and spotting a lot of errors i apologize for that) I get the vibe that this should be rated M. Again I dont own Hakuouki Im a fan like everyone else here. Have a splended day and I will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING!: In case you didn't read the last 'chapter' I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS RATED M! That means explicit scenes will be shown here! Once again I don't own Hakuouki or any of its franchise. I am just a fan like everyone else here! Enjoy the lemon guys! I tried to make it really good. :)**

**First time**

Souji chuckled he licked her neck as his hand groped her breasts. Haruhi moaned and began to felt weak, Souji's other hand kept on grabbing her ass and bit her neck gently. She was pudding in his arm, she loved it and wanted more. He grabbed the back of her neck and made her kiss him again. He put both his hands on her thighs and spread them, making her sit comfortably on his lap. Haruhi giggled a little and she kept trying to pull his hakama off but then jumped and looked down. She could feel his throbbing member poking her, Souji chuckled,"Have you ever seen one before?" Haruhi's face turned red and shook her head. Souji smirked and held her hand, he kissed it before slipping he slipped it into his hakama and making her touch his hot throbbing self. Haruhi's red face turned crimson, she wanted to pull away but he gripped her tighter,"It's ok." He whispered and kissed her chest,"Just feel it, just feel the affect you have on me." He guided her hand to stroke him up and down. She followed his motion until he let go. She continued as Souji moaned but after a bit he couldn't take it anymore. He pinned her down and quickly opened her hakama making her underwear body exposed to him. Haruhi felt shy but he grabbed her hands and pulled them away,"You truly are a beauty Haruhi. Don't look away from me." Haruhi looked up and watched as he stripped himself off of his hakama. His member was big and thick it made Haruhi shiver in fear. Souji smirked,"It'll be ok." He placed a hand on her cheek,"I'll be gentle." Haruhi's eyes widened as Souji began to expose her bare body by stripping her complete naked. "My my my. You should be more like this all the time." He rolled his fingertip on her right nipple,"I mean. Look at you." Haruhi moaned as he continued his little rant,"So perky, so big, and so cute." He leaned over and sucked on the left one making Haruhi cover her mouth in amazement. She didn't want her sisters to hear them._This feels so good,_ she thought _oh Souji I want more. Give me more!_ As if reading her mind Souji continued the motion, making Haruhi rush her fingers through his hair. Souji's right hand rubbed her shoulder and went down to her side, her hip, her thigh, and then to her...,"aah!" Haruhi moaned as she felt his finger touching her opening, moving it up and down and circle around her clit. He stopped sucking her nipple and hovered over her. He kissed her as he continued to touch her. The way his tongue flicked against hers matched the movements of his fingers. Souji broke the kiss and leaned over to bite her neck. Haruhi moaned,"Souji... I-I.." Souji smirked evily and said,"You ready for me?" Haruhi blushed and nodded. Souji smiled and placed a hand on her cheek staring into her hazel eyes. His hand guided his cock to her opening. Haruhi whimpered and bit her lip as Souji placed his tip inside of her. "Shhh my sweet... It's ok... Just breath and look at me. Better yet look down." Haruhi looked puzzled but looked down and could see how they were connected. This made her blush but Souji put more inside of her. Haruhi lied back down and moaned. Once fully in Souji stayed still as Haruhi began to shed tears from the pain. Souji pouted at this sight but wiped her tears away, he kiss every inch of her face. "My sweet, is it ok for me to move?" Haruhi nodded, Souji began to move himself in and out of her. Haruhi moaned loudly as he kept going faster little by little. Souji placed his forehead on her and stared into her eyes. Haruhi wanted to look away but Souji made her keep looking,"you...are…. mine now.." He moaned feeling her tightness but continued to make eye contact,"get use to... looking….. at me...this way... my... sweet Haruhi..." Haruhi was flustered but leaned up and kissed his lips. Souji returned it as his hand traveled to her breast to play with them. His hips slowly moved faster, making Haruhis own hips follow his movements. Souji broke the kiss as Haruhi whimpered,"Something's...happening..." Souji smiled and bit her lip."I know. I'm almost there my sweet." Souji went faster and faster until both of them cried each other name as they came. Souji stayed inside of her for a little while longer as they both panted, staring into each other. Souji placed his forehead on hers and they both smiled at each other. He kissed her lips and slowly got out of her. Sitting up he looked down at her bare body and saw the mess of cum and blood beneath her. Sadistically he smirked,"Tama is gonna have fun washing these sheets." Haruhi blushed and looked away,"She won't have to I will." Souji chuckled,"As you wish my sweet." Souji found a cloth and began to wipe off the blood around his sensitive member, he grabbed another and gave it to Haruhi, "Here, clean up." Haruhi nodded and did so, just sitting up hurt her. Souji chuckled at her, "You'll feel sore for a few days, but you'll get use to it." Haruhi looked confused, "What do you mean 'get use to it'? We're going to do that again?" Souji laughed at her innocent question, "Yes we'll do 'that' again. As many times as we want to." He smirked eevily and sat back next to her, "You are mine now and we will do what we want with each other. Especially.." He eyed her body up and down, which made her flush and cover herself. He smirked and leaned over to kiss her shoulder, "That." Haruhi blushed and nodded but before she could say anything Souji's hand wrapped around her and grabbed one of her breasts again. Round two was about to commence.

Nina was in the kitchen washing the dishes alone, Chizuru had gone to serve tea to Hijikata and then gone to bed. Shinpachi came in and smiled, "Hey you almost done?" Nina jumped and looked behind her, "Oh Shinpachi! I'm almost done, but there wasn't much leftovers for a single serving so I'm sorry you wont be getting extra tonight." Shinpachi smirked and said, "That's not why I'm here." Nina turned back around and continued to wash, "That's a first. You always ask for seconds when I'm doing the dishes." Shinpachi walked toward her and wrapped his arms from behind her. "Nina.. now that we can be open like this, there is something I want tonight." Nina blushed, she could feel his breath along her neck, his warmth all around his embrace and something poking her back. Nina continued to wash as she tried to hide her blush face, "What would that be?" He leaned over and bit her neck,"I want you Nina." She squealed and tried to get away, but Shinpachi held her tighter, "I'm serious, instead of cuddling like we normally do I want more of you tonight. We've got your clans official approval for us to be together and I want celebrate it." Nina simply blushed and continued to wash the dishes,she began to think of an excuse for that not to happen tonight. He held her and let her finish her work, washing and drying each bowl and cup until she was done. When she was, Nina turned to face him," Shinpachi tonight I-!" Instantly, Shinpachi picked her up, like a new bride and walked to his room. "Wait, Shinpachi what are you doing? Put me down please." Nina was scared, this would be her first time and Shinpachi wasn't going to hold back, she could tell by the way he held her and lied her onto his futon. Shinpachi pulled off his clothing as she watched from below, "Nina…" He whispered, now fully naked. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, he repeated her name over and over as he kissed her nose, her cheek, her neck, her hand." Nina closed her eyes and began to quiver, she could easily overpower him, but she didn't want to hurt him. She knew he was just as excited as her since they can officially be together, but she trembled in fear to this particular unknown. Shinpachi looked down at her, he could tell she was scared and unready. He sat up and leaned against the wall, his naked glory glistened in the pale moonlight, "I'm sorry, I just got too excited. We followed the rules of your clan out of respect and now we can be together for real. Nina I love you and if you want another night of cuddling and sleep I'll take that over sleeping alone." Shinpachi ran his fingers through his hair and looked around for his clothes. Nina sat up and looked at him, "Shinpachi, I love you too and thank you, but….." She pulled the tie off her hair and let it down, "I maybe scared but I do want more." She crawled over to him Shinpachi blushed and witnessed her crawl in between his legs and watched as her beautiful face came closer to him. "Shinpachi…." She leaned over and kissed his bare, muscular chest. Like him, she repeated his name as she leaned up to kiss his shoulder, his neck, his cheek and finally his lips. Their kiss filled with passion as his hands traveled all along her backside, grabbing her clothed ass. She broke the kiss and sat up, slowly she undressed herself until she was bare infront of him. Shinpachi's face turned red, just looking at her naked body made him feel like he was going to burst, and his member was throbbing enough as it was. Nina felt shy but she looked at his member with awe. _I wonder what would happen if I... _She thought. She leaned over and poked the head of it. Shinpachi chuckled and smiled, "What do you think?" Nina smiled, "Its really big, I'm just wondering what to do with it." She leaned closer to it, eye level and began to stroke with her hand. When she noticed he like that she kept going and then got an idea. She moved her hand and leaned over to lick it. Shinpachi bit his lip and groaned, grabbing her hair he watched excitedly. Nina licked circles around the head, and seeing Shinpachi's happy extression she opened her mouth more and sucked what she could fit in her mouth. Shinpachi moaned, "Oh yes... Nina... oh Nina just like that..." She bobbed her head up and down, sucking and licking it all that it drove Shinpachi insane. He was about to burst, but he didnt want to do it now. Shinpachi stopped her clearing his throat, he reached to hold her hand and pulled her close to him. Chest to chest, their naked bodies burned with sensation of their first time together. In their embrace their make-out dragged on for what seemed like hours; until Shinpachi move his lips to kiss her neck, both his hands grabbed her ass and opened her legs, he lifted her and hovered her over his member, "Do you want it like this or some other way?" Nina was confused, "Here is fine, I guess." Shinpachi smiled, "Ok.." He lowered her down until her knees touched the floor again, she made a squeal as she felt the head rubbing the outer walls of herself, looking for the entry. "Nina, once I'm in, you can lower yourself how far deep you want me ok?" Nina nodded, "Kiss me before you come in?" He smiled and pulled her for a kiss as his hard cock found her entrance and pushed himself 3/4th in. Nina wanted to pull back and scream but Shinpachi gripped her tighter into the kiss to make her scream muffled. Once broken, Nina panted and tensed, feeling this pain. "Breath Nina, its ok." Shinpachi's face squinted, she was really tight. Nina breathed calmly and slowly relaxed herself, it started to feel really good inside of her. She moved her hips lower out of curiousity again, causing them both to moan loudly. Nina moved around slowly but Shinpachi placed his hands on her hips and moved it back and forth, showing her how its done. Nina squealed just how he liked it and followed his lead. He leaned over and began to lick her left nipple and play around with it using his tongue, this caused Nina to wrap her arms around him and hold him closer. With one hand, he slid it up her side and grab onto the right breast and squeeze it. Nina arched her back, this felt so amazing, Shinpachi took advantage of her arc back and pinned her back on the futon. Spreading her legs a little wider Shipnachi began to pump a little faster inside and kept playing with her tits. Nina moaned, panted, squealed, and began to squirm underneath him. Her hands rubbed his back and began to claw it up. "Nina…" He moaned, he leaned up to kiss her again. "Im gonna…" Nina squealed and felt something strange happening, just then she felt a sudden release of her body, _Did I just experience an orgasm? _She thought. Soon after Shinpachi moved faster and faster until he was suddenly out of her. He jacked his member off, and moaned until his juices shot out and landed on her stomach and up to her breast. Shinpachi lied back on top of her and both panted, Nina wrapped her arms around him as Shinpachi kissed her shoulder, he looked down at her and smiled. Brushing her hair back he said, "I love you Nina." She smiled, cupping his cheek into her hand she replies to his love with another kiss.

The next morning Haruhi and Souji, Shinpachi and Nina didn't come out for breakfast. While the rest of the gang ate, they began to wonder why they were not coming. Heisuke was still puzzled, "Its not like Shinpachi to skip any meal, heck he's always ready to eat when it comes to food. He's always all.." Heisuke stood and began to imitate Shinpachi by flexing his muscles, " 'I'm Shinpachi, I gotta eat a lot of protien to feed these gorgeous muscles.'" He made a grunt noise as he continued to flex. Everyone laughed except for Hijikata, he took a sip of his tea and said, "We are eating here Heisuke, This isn't the place for us to be playing around." Everyone laughed again as Heisuke sat back down. By mid afternoon the four had finally decided to come out in search of food. Although Nina and Shinpachi couldn't keep their hands off each other, this time it looked like they were stuck to each other like glue. They would not let go of each other or stay out of sight, even as Nina cooked for lunch with Chizuru. "Um.. Nagakura-san, Nina-chan and I can manage just fine on our own, you don't have to be here." Shinpachi smiled but kept his eyes on Nina, "That's alright Chizuru-chan I want to be here." Haruhi and Souji were waiting in the dining hall for lunch as they bickered back and forth with everyone about Haruhi's absence from breakfast. "Like I said I wasn't feeling well and stayed in bed." Haruhi defended herself, Souji added, "Even though ill she came to check on me, so to return the favor to see. I went to see just how Haruhi was. Thanks to her I'm feeling a lot better. Haruhi here truly is a wonderful healer." Tamaki nodded, believing it. Iya chuckled, "Is that right?" She could see through the lie, "I bet she must've been a _sweet_ healer for you Souji." Souji and Haruhi's face looked at Iya sternly and angrily, as if both were ready to fight against her. "That's enough Iya." Mizuna glared at her little sisters, "We do not need to start fighting amongst ourselves. Leave them be, I lost the match last night so you can be with the ones you love freely." Just then Sanosuke came in followed by Chizuru and the other pair with lunch ready to be served. "Heh, so can you ane-sama." Iya added.

Everything was peaceful at the Shinsengumi headquarters, everyone went out on patrol and life was normal. As time moved on, Heisuke proposed to Tamaki who accepted, they both wanted to do things traditionally. Souji wanted to keep close to Kondou, but became a different man when Haruhi told him he was going to be a father. Saito and Iya trained new recruits and have yet to do anything more than holding hands. Shinpachi and Nina stayed the same, glued to each other and never letting go. Mizuna and Sanosuke became close friends, since they wanted to take things slow, everything was perfect. Until…..

The retreat to Edo after the battle of Toba-Fushimi, the silver bullets, the sudden death of Yamazaki and Inoue. Hijikata and Heisuke are both now furies. Hijikata is so busy with work Chizuru kept making worried expressions that make the girls worry. Sannan has been going out on too many night patrols. The Shinsengumi recieved funding for them to go off and defend Koufu castle, Haruhi stayed behind with Souji at the castle. Dispite Souji wanting to go, he couldnt leave Haruhi alone with the fury corp. Especially after Sannan-san tried to take Chizuru's blood by force.


End file.
